


Keep Quiet, Please

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Seven, Established Relationship, M/M, Quiet Sex, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020, TobiDeiWeek, TobiDeiWeek2020, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: They've traveled for too long and too far to be turned away just because some self-absorbed guest can't handle noise.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: TobiDei Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	Keep Quiet, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> For Day Seven of TobiDei Week 2020.
> 
> This fic is sponsored by 我想聽迪達拉淫！叫！
> 
> For cabbage2012.

“No,” Deidara says.

“But sir—” says the innkeeper.

“I said, no.”

Deidara crosses his arm and stares the innkeeper down.

“I walked all the way here from Konohagakure. I’m not going anywhere else, hm,” he says.

“There is another inn just a few miles down the East—”

“Did you not hear a word I just said? I’m not going anywhere else. Give me the room.”

“But—”

“There is nothing to rebut,” Deidara says, voice rising. “Give me the room.”

“Please keep quiet, please,” the innkeeper says. He sighs and says, “The guest next to the room has requested relative quietness and…”

“And you think the two of us will be loud, hm?”

“Well, I am not one to judge—”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Deidara says, raising a hand. “If you think we’re going to be _loud_ like that, save your breath.”

The innkeeper immediately pales. He nods, scrambles for the keys, and says, “I apologize for assuming. Have a pleasant stay. Please be mindful of talking volume, though.”

Deidara takes the key with a huff. He jerks his head toward the stairs and heads up without another word. Tobi straightens up from the wall and pats down his pockets. He takes out a string of coins and leaves a few on the counter.

“Have a good evening, mister!” Tobi says and follows his senpai.

He finds Deidara standing in front of the room beside theirs. He watches Deidara wrinkle his face into an adorable expression and Tobi says, in a quiet voice, “It’s probably just a lord or something.”

“Lord my ass,” Deidara mumbles and turns away. He unlocks the door to their room and slides it open.

Tobi follows Deidara in and slides the door close behind him. When the door auto-locks with a click, he kicks off his sandals and crawls toward Deidara, who is seated by the edge of the raised platform.

“Stop it,” Deidara says without looking up. He unzips his leg warmers and slips off his own sandals, placing them by the edge.

“Why?” Obito asks.

“You heard the innkeeper,” Deidara says, “Keep quiet, please,” he mocks in a pitched voice.

“Well,” Obito says, a wicked grin spreading across his face, “we’ll just have to keep quiet, then.”

Deidara rolls his eyes but he doesn’t stop Obito from pushing him back. He places his hands on Obito’s chest, grabbing a fistful of his cloak to pull him just a little closer.

“You’re insatiable, you horn dog, hm,” Deidara mumbles.

“I’m insatiable when it comes to you, _senpai_ ,” Obito murmurs back.

He lets Deidara take off his mask, giving him a playful growl, and kisses him. Obito shifts his weight and grinds his hardening cock against Deidara. He strains to hear the usual whine, now quieter and more restrained.

“Tell me,” Obito mutters, “did you mean it when you told the innkeeper we’re not going to be _loud_?”

“I didn’t get to finish my sentence,” replies Deidara, his voice coming out in a huff. “He just assumed—”

Deidara moans. Obito squeezes him through his pants. Deidara bucks his hips but Obito presses him down to the floor.

“You bastard,” Deidara mutters into Obito’s lips.

“You best keep quiet,” Obito murmurs back. “We’ve ought to respect the neighbor’s request of relative quietness.”

“I’m not the one who started this, hm.”

“I’m not the one with a volume problem.”

Deidara clicks his tongue. He wraps his arms around Obito’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“I thought you liked it when I’m loud, yeah.”

“I do.”

Obito trails kisses along Deidara’s jaw and up his neck. Obito nibbles the area behind Deidara’s ear and he revels in Deidara’s suppressed noises.

“I think I like it better when you try to be quiet,” Obito says.

“You’re an ass,” Deidara says.

“You like it.”

Obito takes off Deidara’s pants while Deidara works to get rid of his cloak. His clothes get tossed somewhere in the general direction of the wall that they share with their neighbor. Obito grips Deidara and, with a warning glance, starts to stroke him.

Deidara’s breath hitches. He grabs Obito’s shoulders and lets out a low whine.

“Hush now,” Obito mutters.

Deidara lets out a breath through clenched teeth. “It feels good,” he murmurs.

“I know it does.”

Obito leans down and kisses the corner of Deidara’s mouth. He shuts his eyes when he feels Deidara’s grip on his shoulders tighten. He can feel Deidara’s palm-mouths gnawing at his cloak, too.

Deidara lets out a soft sound and Obito lets go of him.

“Fuck,” Deidara breathes out. He glares at Obito, but Obito can only focus on the pink of his cheeks and the red of his lips.

“Why’d you stop, yeah?” Deidara whispers.

“You get really loud when you come.”

“I had it under control.”

“Mm.”

Obito kisses him. He pulls away and grabs the small vial of oils from his cloak pocket. Obito takes off his glove with his teeth and slathers his fingers with a generous amount. Then, in one fluid movement, he shoves them into Deidara.

Deidara hisses.

“Be quiet,” Obito says.

“Be gentler,” Deidara says.

Obito shrugs and works his hand. He pets Deidara’s side, then he trails his hand up Deidara’s torso. He slides his hand under Deidara’s shirt and fishnet, swirling his fingers around his right nipple.

Deidara’s breathing sounds loud. Obito glances over his shoulder but there is no one at the door. He looks back at Deidara and takes in the way his eyes are closed and his mouth is pressed into a thin line. Obito kisses Deidara’s exposed neck and sucks on his skin.

He pulls his fingers out and takes himself out of his pants. He strokes once, twice, then he settles between Deidara’s legs. He rubs himself against Deidara’s entrance.

“Do you think you’d be able to keep quiet?” Obito asks.

Deidara whines. Obito hushes him again.

“You have to be quiet,” he says.

“Just fucking get on with it,” Deidara murmurs. “You’re the one who wants this so badly.”

“Only because it’s you,” Obito replies.

He braces himself, tenses his shoulders, and pushes himself into Deidara’s loosened hole. Deidara swallows down his moans, but when a few of them slip out, Obito grabs his discarded glove and makes Deidara bite down on it.

Obito tries to control his heavy breathing. He buries his face into Deidara’s neck, feeling the vibrations of his sounds. He stops for a second when his hips are flush against Deidara’s, then he starts thrusting.

Deidara squeezes his eyes shut. He bites down hard on Tobi’s glove but when Obito brushes against his prostate, his moan is too audible.

“Shh,” Obito hushes him.

He moves one hand to clamp down on Deidara’s mouth.

“You have to be quiet,” Obito pants out. He keeps thrusting as he speaks, “If the people complain, do you think the innkeeper would come in here to reprimand us?”

Deidara breathes through his nose, his moans muffled by the glove and Obito’s hand.

“Maybe you’d like that,” Obito continues, his voice wavering. “You’re always looking for an audience.”

Deidara moans. He bucks against Obito, his hands grabbing at his shoulders.

Obito shifts his weight and reaches down to stroke Deidara. Deidara chokes on a moan and comes. His arm slips from Obito’s shoulder and his elbow slams against the floor. Obito grunts, lets go of Deidara’s mouth, and thrusts into Deidara until he comes. He bucks deeper into Deidara and lets out a stuttering breath.

Deidara spits out the glove in his mouth. Obito lays on top of him. The two of them struggle to catch their breaths, the sound of their heavy breathing fills calms Obito until a pair of footsteps snap him back to reality.

“Shit,” Obito murmurs.

He moves to sit up but Deidara grunts. Deidara pulls him into a hug.

Someone walks down the hall to their room.

“Sirs?” the innkeeper’s voice comes from the other side of the door. “The guest next door reported a loud banging sound. Did something happen?”

“Yes,” Deidara says, voice muffled. “I just dropped something.”

The innkeeper shuffles behind the door. Obito rolls his eyes and buries his face into Deidara’s hair. Deidara turns his head and presses a kiss on Obito’s scarred cheek.

“Alright, then,” the innkeeper finally says. “Apologies for bothering you. Have a great night.”

**Author's Note:**

> And scene for TobiDei Week 2020 - or, at least, the original week. There are two more bonus days that I'm not sure if I'd participate, considering the fact that I am significantly busier than I was during my undergraduate years. I hope I'm less stressed and more inspired next year.
> 
> Anyway, I would like to formally thank SweetAlphaChild/ubeetlebum and Lybra/obertura777 for creating and hosting this challenge. I really loved participating in it and I look forward to it next year, too!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net) and I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez) as well. Please consider supporting me for what I do and buy me a coffee.


End file.
